How the Story Goes
by See-Le-Fairy-Witch
Summary: Ivan is horny, Yao isn't giving in... but what happens when it isn't the paperwork Yao hands him. Instead, it's Yao's ultimate fantasy on a silver platter. ROCHU RussiaxChina, Yaoi!
**A/N: So this story has been sitting in my file of 200 Hetalia stories for a long time and I've just changed it up a bit.**

 **So R &R?**

 **~SeeleFairyWitch~**

Ivan laid on his bed staring at the roof, the plain white roof that seemed to stretch across his world. He took a deep breath spread out like a starfish on his bed.

Fuck he was horny.

Very, very horny…

Like throw you on a table and screw you at a World Meeting in front of every other nation horny.

However _his_ Yao Yao, being the busy man he is, was in America giving Alfred a lecture on paying back debts.

Stupid Alfred- as funny as it was to watch him poor and Yao's bitch- this was ridiculous. He loved watching how Alfred had to cut down to one hamburger a day and a small soda- he could make a comedy about it.

Ivan made a note to suggest something like that to his boss.

Yao didn't share his humor thinking it was ' _a silly action of a younger nation, aru'_. Ivan remembered when Yao had said that five minutes later Ivan was getting a blowjob with that mouth.

Ivan's face curled into a strong look of disgust at the thought of the American. Ivan made another note to kick his ass next time he saw Alfred's stupid face...

Then not give a reason and leave him to speculate about terrorism and many other different theories. None of which being that he was horny and wanted Yao but Yao was at Alfred's place so he couldn't have him.

He'd probably put it down to some weird conspiracy theory about Ivan harboring aliens and being brainwashed.

 _Ring, ring,_ Ivan looked at the phone sitting in his open palm and groaned.

"Hello Alfred," he answered not hiding how upset he was with the American.

"It's Yao, I'm calling using Alfred's phone because he's to poor to say no to me."

"Yao Yao," Ivan shot up pulling his coat off.

Yes, this could work. He just needed Yao's voice and a nice place to jerk off. Ivan undressed with one hand as he hopped/stumbled to the bathroom.

"What are you doing tonight? I need your help with some paperwork, aru," Yao asked. Ivan stopped staring at his reflection in the mirror.

"Real paperwork? Or is that a code word for sex?"

"Put your clothes on Ivan: real paperwork," Yao snapped. Ivan winced at the thought of work at a time like this. He was having a crisis for goodness sake!

"Aw, Yao Yao…" He moaned, ignoring Yao's remark and taking his pants off anyway. He finally made it to the bathroom and locking the door in nothing but his underwear and a slightly ruffled white top.

"I'm five minutes away, I'll be there soon," Yao informed his lover.

"Is Alfred with you?"

"No, I stole his phone, he was annoying me, aru," There was a train in the background and Ivan knew he was close. Ivan rushed in pulling his pants up, running back out of the bathroom.

"That's very sexy of you Yao Yao," Ivan commented grinning. Yao laughed blushing at the somewhat dirty compliment.

"He'll come and find it eventually. After he realizes that I also have his video camera," Yao stumbled on the snow-covered path glaring at the offending stone.

"You're very evil Yao Yao, it's kind of a turn on," Ivan grinned.

"You're already turned on," Yao rolled his eyes having recognized the tone of Ivan's voice the second Ivan realized it was Yao.

"True," Ivan replied with a laugh. Yao rolled his eyes: immortal teenagers.

"I'm almost there," He informed his Russian lover seeing the huge house that overshadowed the street it sat on.

The first time Yao had seen the house he gasped at just how scary the thing looked but now he was actually warming up to it a bit. Maybe not as much as Ivan's little cottage but a little bit.

"I'll be waiting," Ivan hung up, buttoning his shirt up and running down the stairs to open the door before Yao could. He grinned leaning on the door frame and blocking the entrance.

"Ivan, let me in…" Yao glared crossing his arms. Ivan thought for a second, staring into space and humming, then shook his head.

"Nope, you're going to have to do better than that," He explained. Yao put his hands on his hips glaring: no way was he going to play along with Ivan's game.

"Let me in Ivan," Yao ordered.

"Why should I?" Ivan asked. Yao sighed knowing this was hopeless. Then a lewd grin crossed his delicate features both scaring and arousing Ivan at the same time.

"Because I want you Vanya," Yao approached pulling him down by the scarf.

Ivan smiled kissing his ear- _that's more like it_.

"Hm… you want me to what?" Ivan asked raising an eyebrow.

"Help me with my paperwork," Yao answered in a sexy tone that took Ivan a minute to realize it wasn't what he wanted.

"Aw… Yao Yao," Ivan whined. Yao laughed pushing past him into the huge house. He swung around the bag on his shoulder pulling out the paper.

"It's just a little bit then I have to leave," He explained handing it to Ivan. Ivan groaned kicking the door closed.

"But Yao Yao, I want you."

"For some reason I think you just want me for my paper work, aru, am I right?" Yao asked strutting down the hall. Ivan slumped following.

When they first started dating, Yao would blush and stutter at comments like that but now he just brushed them off like they were nothing.

Ivan needed to start talking dirtier. He made a note to learn how to say a variety of dirty words in Chinese and read that book France gave him. Ivan now could only really get Yao into bed by begging, blackmailing and pleading with the China man. He even made Ivan book in an appointment for sex once because he was so busy. Ivan hated planned sex, he preferred to just take Yao when he was in the mood (which was all the time according to Yao).

He slumped into his chair staring at the paperwork. It was meaningless… at first glance.

Until he noticed what it was. He stayed silent reading over the first page before speaking.

"Uh, Yao?" Ivan looked up shocked.

"Yes Ivan,"

"This is… an erotica story," He pointed to it. Yao went red and froze.

"Uh, sorry," Yao tried to take the paper but it was snatched from under his hands.

"Hm… written by Yao Wang," He began to scan the short novel noticing it was a _gay_ erotica. Even better for the horny Russian.

Ivan was getting hard under this coat and didn't even care if Yao noticed.

"Ivan!" Yao jumped trying to grab the papers. Ivan held them up far out of his reach.

It was well written with quite a few kinks: Domination that was the major kink Ivan noticed in the first few pages. There was no denying who was the inspiration behind the novel.

The smaller man was being completely dominated. Ivan flipped to the next page. Ivan had never though of dominating Yao like this novel, he had thought Yao would hate it being such a prideful man but the bottom in this story was loving it.

"Ivan, aru! Stop it!" Yao snapped trying to snatch the papers.

"Is this what you really think of me? I don't know whether to be offended or completely turned on," He laughed stepping up on the seat. He flipped pages.

"It was just something I wrote on the plane, aru, it's not based on you," Yao blushed.

"You _hand wrote_ this next to someone?" Ivan asked flipping to the next page.

"I wasn't sitting next to someone and I was thinking about adult stuff," Yao jumped on the table narrowly missing getting some of his dignity back before Ivan read the next part.

"I see that," Ivan grinned. "You were also thinking of me."

"Ivan! Give that back! Arthur told me if I wanted to practice my English I should write something and that's all I had, aru!"

"So you naturally thought of sleeping with me? I didn't know I was that good," He grinned.

"It's not about us!" Yao snapped glaring daggers at the larger man.

"I think it is, you can't just give us different names, Yao Yao," Ivan smiled flipping to the last page.

"Ivan! You're not funny!" Yao pounced missing the paper by inches.

His eyes lazily finished it and he smiled down at Yao.

"Hm… I like it," Ivan laughed throwing the story into the air. Paper went everywhere startling Yao.

Ivan always did things spontaneously that shocked Yao, even after all these years. For example once he thought it'd be a great idea to just grab Yao's ass in the middle of an allies meeting. Yao didn't know who freaked out the most: Him or Arthur.

He looked around shocked then turned glaring at Ivan, the redness on his cheeks was now almost glowing.

"Ivan! How dare you? That was private and you need to apologise-" Ivan pushed just hard enough for Yao to fall back onto the table before the smaller man could finish.

"I believe your novel started like this," He grinned crawling on top of Yao with half lidded eyes. "You had less clothing on I believe though."

"They aren't based on us!" Yao protested despite knowing Ivan would never believe him. Ivan hooked his thumbs around the top of the shirt pulling it up and Yao's head throwing it backwards to land on some poor piece of art. He propped himself up on his hands and knees looking down at Yao with a lewd smile. The bump in his pants was quite obvious from this angle making Yao blush.

"We'll see," Ivan grinned.

He pulled off his own top and scarf throwing it to one side. He looked down beginning to unzip the black pants Yao wore. He slipped his fingers around the band of both the pants and underwear tugging.

"I-I-Ivan, wait-" Ivan cut him off with a kiss pulling his clothing completely off and throwing them to the ground.

Yao preferred that Ivan was naked before him, or even at the same time, but he had to follow the script and this was apparently a kink of Yao's.

"Hm, I believe this happened next," Ivan kissed Yao's neck leaving a trail of spit from his chin, down his front to his belly button. Ivan let his tongue slip from his mouth into his stomach where he began to suck.

"A-a-ah, Ivan, please," Yao stuttered his sight going blurry. The simple fact that Yao knew exactly what was coming next turned Ivan on and made him speed up.

"Sh, my little Yao Yao," Ivan kissed the tip of Yao's erection and grinned when Yao shivered.

This was the effect he wanted- to make Yao speechless and immobile from pleasure. To long had he not performed his best for Yao, not being able to meet the standard of countless lovers on sweaty passionate nights. Ivan was sure Yao had also attended multiple orgies though he never admitted to it.

"Ivan, you don't have to," Yao was cut off when Ivan wrapped his mouth around Yao's member and began to suck. Yao let out a loud moan throwing his head back. His fingers gripped around the edge of the table.

Ivan knew Yao was about to reach his limit by the way his body was shaking, his legs moving around and his breathing was rapid.

Ivan drew back a smirk on his face, Yao pushed his legs together maybe trying to relieve himself but Ivan wouldn't have that. He grabbed each knee forcing them apart.

"Ivan, stop it, you can at least let me cover myself," Yao growled. Ivan pushed Yao further back onto the table so he could kneel.

"Why would I do that? I love seeing you _exactly_ like this," Ivan tilted his head to one side grinning. Yao looked at him with a stern glare on his dark features. His legs struggled to push together but Ivan refused let him move.

Yao twisted reaching down to push Ivan away with an irritated growl. Ivan leant down forcing his knees apart and holding his hands down. He leaned in close to Yao's face smiling and placing a light kiss against his cheeks.

"Beg for me," Ivan whispered grinding their hips together.

"Ah," Yao screamed turning his head to one side. "No." Yao may have been incredibly horny but he was also incredibly proud: he never gave in and begged for Ivan.

"Beg," Ivan ordered again wrapping his hand around Yao's erection and pumping twice before letting go. Yao moaned but shook his head.

Ivan grinned remembering what was next in Yao's little story- one of the best parts.

He flipped Yao making the other gasp in surprise and grinded his clothed member against Yao's entrance earning a whimper.

Ivan leant down covering Yao's entire body with his own and smelling the other mans hair.

"Beg," Ivan whispered. Usually Yao would win in the begging department because no matter how hard Ivan tried Yao would never ask for sex let alone beg. That never stopped Ivan trying though and this time he had a secret weapon: Yao's own fantasy written on paper.

"A-a-ah~" Yao shook his head his dark hair tickling Ivan's nose. Ivan grinned pushing his contained erection harder into Yao's ass. This forced Yao's own member to push against the table but not hard enough for any real satisfaction.

"Do it Yao Yao, or I'll keep doing this. I can cum from doing it, but can you?" Ivan asked. Yao whimpered opening his eyes to look at Ivan.

"Please-"

"Please…" Ivan urged.

"I'm begging, okay?" Yao tensed up.

"What do you want Yao Yao?"

"Take me, aru, now," Yao answered.

 _He does remember that story well._

Ivan flipped Yao back over sucking on his neck. Yao's arms wrapped around his neck and his small hands weaved into his short blonde hair. Ivan led him back until he was sitting up and Ivan was leaning over him. His fingers weaved with Yao's leading them to the zipper of his own pants.

"I believe you do the honors," Ivan whispered in Yao's ears his breath tickling the Asian's ear. Yao blushed his small fingers easily unlatching the button. Yao tugged on the zipper slowly pulling it down, underneath his erection pushed through the opening begging to be released.

"Do I have to?" Yao asked looking up at Ivan through his long dark lashes.

"We have to follow the story Yao Yao," Ivan told him.

Yao blushed looking back down: he wrapped his fingers around the top looking away when he tugged the pants down. Ivan pulled him foreword kicking his pants off.

Ivan placed two fingers under his chin making them look in each other's eyes. Ivan's eyes were always filled with a perfect mix of love and lust that drew Yao in.

"Let's go somewhere more comfortable then," Ivan swung Yao over one shoulder walking out.

He strolled down the hall surprised Yao knew, and had written, the way to his bedroom.

He threw Yao down climbing on top to kiss Yao's lips full on.

"Mm, Yao I love you," Ivan confessed into the kiss.

"I love you to, Ivan," Yao replied wrapping his legs around Ivan's waist.

"Oh no you don't," Ivan spun them so he was on the bottom then pulled Yao up by the chin smiling. "That's not how the story goes."

Yao blushed looking down at Ivan's underwear.

"But Vanya, I want you to screw me," Yao moaned looking incredibly cute. Ivan shook his head not buying the cute eyes or innocent tone in Yao's voice.

"You have to follow the story," Ivan replied. Ivan made sure he was comfortable as Yao pulled his underwear down slowly throwing them to one side and returning.

Ivan grabbed Yao's hair pulling tight. Yao opened his mouth closing his eyes and blushing when he felt the tip of Ivan's erection touch his tongue.

Ivan's hand remained tangled in his hair but loosened to let Yao move his head back and foreword.

Yao swished his tongue around making Ivan groan and throw his head back. The dark-haired man sucked moving his head back and foreword to make Ivan come.

"Uh, Yao, faster," Ivan dug his hands into Yao's hair making him move faster. Yao made a noise of protest when he fumbled and almost fell over Ivan's legs.

"Mmmm," Yao complained but Ivan just smiled looking down at him.

"You're so cute when you look at me like that. Especially where you are now," Ivan commented grinning.

Yao glared continuing to bob his head and suck on Ivan.

Ivan let out a low growl his legs coming up and wrapping around Yao's ass to pull him foreword. He softly stroked Yao's hair to one side, sometimes he wondered how Yao's mouth fit around his dick. He still loved watching Yao suck on it though, Yao would always complain that Ivan tasted bad but swallowed every time despite what it tasted like or that it made him a bit queasy for a while.

"Yao, ngh, Yao Yao!" Ivan screamed releasing into Yao's mouth. Ivan fell back taking in deep breaths.

Yao watched him smile, his grip loosening in Yao's hair to just hold the smaller man's hand.

Yao moved up sitting on Ivan's lap with curious eyes. He snuggled into the crook of Ivan's neck pushing his problem into Ivan's chest.

Ivan wrapped his hands around Yao's back a smile gracing his lips.

"Hm… you seem to be very turned on, my little sunflower," Ivan mused running his hand over Yao's ass.

Yao had never wanted to be screwed so he can't walk before but now he was hot. Stupid Ivan teasing him then making Yao give him and amazing blowjob.

Yao pulled himself closer wrapping his legs around Ivan and being very cute in the way he snuggled into Ivan's neck and took in his scent.

He gave himself a minute to breath, however, being an immortal teenager had its perks. Like the fact he was also getting horny again. Ivan never really have a long cool down period.

"Ivan,"

"Yes Yao Yao," Ivan patted his back loving the feeling of Yao's member urgently pushing into his chest begging for release.

"Please?" Yao asked.

"Since you said the magic word," Ivan peeled Yao off himself pushing him onto the mess of sheets then flipping him over. He watched as Yao turned his head to one side all that beautiful hair framing his tanned face and big brown eyes.

That scar down his back was the only blemish on his smooth skin. That nice perky ass the only way Ivan was getting in.

He reached to one side of the cabinet pulling out a small tube.

"Ivan, hurry up," Yao moved uncomfortably on the sheets.

"No problem," Ivan smiled. He squeezed a generous amount of lube into his spreading it over three fingers and his own, again, rock hard erection.

Ivan slung an arm under Yao's abdomen forcing his ass to poke into the air. Then slowly he pushed a finger in watching Yao squirm and moan.

"Ivan- ah!" Yao bit down into the blanket.

Ivan moved in a second finger scissoring Yao's entrance.

"Just one more Yao Yao," Ivan assured him letting his fingers brush across Yao's manhood. Yao shivered his hands turning to fist.

Ivan inserted a third finger gently moving them around to stretch the tense muscles.

Ivan removed his arm from under Yao's abdomen seeing Yao was now pushing into his fingers.

Ivan grinned moving his fingers back. Yao's ass followed trying to get some pleasure.

"You're going to have to let me go if you want the real deal," Ivan laughed. Yao blushed gathering a blanket under his head.

Ivan grabbed Yao's ass with his other hand forcing Yao foreword.

"Like a Band-Aid?" Ivan asked.

"Y-yes, get it over with," Yao nodded.

In one swift movement Ivan pushed all the way into Yao, watching his dick stretch Yao's asshole and Yao's body squirming to find a way to fit Ivan in. Yao screamed the pain shooting up his spine for only second.

Ivan hummed happily leaning over Yao's body and kissing his pain filled face. Instantly Yao relaxed the smell of Ivan calming him.

He looked up into those purple eyes and instantly trusted him. Yao always felt trust when he looked in those eyes. It had gotten him into trouble quite a lot but he didn't care anymore.

He loved Ivan and he was going to say it to Ivan first.

"Ivan, I love you, aru," Yao stared into those intense violet eyes, he watched Ivan go a bit red and smile.

"I love you to Yao Yao," Ivan kissed his cheek disappearing to look down on Yao. He lingered on the image of his length full sheathed inside Yao.

"Ngh, Ivan," Yao shuffled a bit his eyes squeezing shut. Ivan gently ran his fingers up Yao's spine rubbing out the pain slowly with his large hands.

Ivan loved how his hands could take away pain when they had created so much suffering in the past.

Yao stopped shivering showing Ivan he was ready. Ivan pulled out slowly, suppressing his groans for Yao's sake. Then, a bit quicker, he pushed back in, he could feel Yao's inside pushing down on Ivan, welcoming him with a overwhelming warmth. He ring seemed to happily stretch around Ivan but push in on him.

He leaned down covering Yao's shaking body when he was all the way in once more. He encased the smaller man leaving no room between them now Ivan was inside Yao he never wanted to leave. He would happily rock in and out of the smaller man for months, just spending the whole time inside of Yao, holding him close and when he was ready he would just screw Yao. Perhaps one day Ivan would gently make love to Yao, tying the smaller man up and teasing him for hours on end.

Ivan spread his legs his hands pulling Yao up and back onto him. Yao's ass went further in the air but his arms remained spread out and his knees were spread into an almost split.

Ivan felt Yao relax underneath and around him and smiled.

"Beg for me again?" Ivan asked. Yao growled.

"Fuck me Ivan, do it now," Yao begged in a rough tone. Ivan pulled out only slightly and move pack letting his mouth move down to Yao's shoulders.

He wrapped his lips around Yao's shoulders thrusting back in.

Yao screamed as Ivan continued but they slowly turned to moans of pleasure.

"Ivan, go, keep going," Yao urged.

"Hm, say my name louder," Ivan asked.

"I need some stimulus," Yao replied smirking. Ivan pushed into him going harder and harder. Yao tried to suppress his moans and stop himself from moving in motion with Ivan. The smaller man grabbed the bed head as Ivan let go to move faster and harder. Now Ivan was rocking the bed, testing the strength of the legs and the frame.

"Don't hold back my little sunflower, I want to hear you scream my name and see you wriggle as you release all over these sheets," Ivan whispered.

Yao bit his lip unable to let a scream out. Then Ivan moved back further and pushed in harder and harder.

Almost knocking Yao foreword when he moved. Yao screamed, his eyes shot open. Ivan would never let Yao forget how much he loved being fucked hard. No, not since Ivan loved it more.

"Ivan! Agh!" Yao screamed his arms bunching the blankets under him. Ivan kissed Yao's shoulder blade running his tongue across Yao's neck.

"Yao, Yao Yao, you're so amazing, I want to screw you so hard you can't leave me," Ivan declared.

Yao may have just screamed in reply but it was a huge green light for Ivan.

He pushed harder and faster holding Yao's abdomen with one arm and grabbing Yao's manhood with the other.

He began to move his hand back and foreword groaning when he felt Yao's precum drip on his fingers.

"Faster," Yao begged a scream tuning into a moan afterwards.

Ivan moved his hand faster and faster speeding his own pace.

"Vanya!" Yao screamed coming in Ivan's hand. It spilt over the sheets and between Ivan's fingers.

"Yao, dear god," Ivan moved faster and faster, trying to bring himself to cum inside his exhausted other. Yao's entrance was a bit looser now, Ivan wanted that tightness again, to feel Yao squeeze him.

"Tense up," Ivan ordered.

"Make me," Yao challenged. Ivan grinned and bit down into Yao's shoulder making squeal. Ivan succeeded in making Yao tense up, Ivan let out a yell releasing his essence inside of Yao. For a moment Ivan collapsed onto his elbows, his lips only inches from Yao's sweat covered back. He smiled placing a soft kiss to the scar that graced Yao's back. Ivan always saw the scar as a part of Yao, a character development.

"Ivan," Yao panted.

"Yes Yao Yao?" Ivan smiled his eyes tracing along that long slender back. He watched Yao move slight and each bone that shuffled under it.

"Get off and out of me, aru," Yao ordered.

"But I don't want to, you feel so nice," Ivan grinned, snuggling his head into the crook of Yao's neck.

"You're killing me," Yao snapped. Ivan sighed rolling off Yao, he smiled a bit looking over at his exhausted lover.

"Are you going to cuddle me?" Yao asked raising an eyebrow.

Ivan smiled wrapping his legs around Yao and pulling him so close that no one could split them.

"I liked your story, very well written," Ivan commented. Yao went bright red realizing that had all just happened exactly to what he wrote. Even Yao sulking and jealous after the first time Ivan came.

"Me too," Yao blushed hoping Ivan would see he was talking about what they just did.

"We should write it again," Ivan let his head tilt in a way that made him look downright adorable.

"In a year or so," Yao snorted. Ivan was going to complain but he knew this was going to happen next week.

"Look at the mess you made Yao Yao," Ivan tsked looking at his stained sheets. Yao grumbled moving away from the puddle.

"We should change these," Yao mumbled.

"Why bother?" Ivan shrugged pulling Yao closer and bringing the dry sheet around him.

"I guess I can stay one night," Yao reasoned his eyes struggling to keep his eyes open.

There was that drowsiness in his head that blocked out everything but sleep and that arm around him that made Yao smile and snuggle into Ivan's warm chest.

The next morning the sound of coughing brought Ivan back to reality. He sleepily looked up to see Alfred glaring down at him and Yao.

Yao groaned opening his eyes to see Alfred as well. He had his hands on his hips like some disappointed mother and was tapping one foot impatiently.

"Where's my phone?" Alfred asked. Ivan laughed at him falling back to the bed, still chuckling for a minute as Yao spoke.

"Good morning to you to, aru," Yao rubbed his eyes noticing Alfred looked pissed. He'd probably been standing there for a while coughing impatiently to wake them.

"Here," Ivan reached between them producing the phone. Alfred's face went from disgusted, to mad, and then to just sick in a matter of seconds.

"I'm not touching that," Alfred shook his head.

"Why not?" Ivan asked innocently.

"Because you guys had sex on it! Where's my camcorder?" He snapped. Ivan shrugged and so did Yao.

"Last time I saw it, it was in a bedroom," Ivan laughed.

"Call… Arthur when you find it and I'll come back with disinfectant," Alfred stormed out.

"Where is his video camera?" Yao asked.

Ivan smiled pointing to the window. Yao's look of confusion was evident until he saw the camcorder sitting on the windowsill with a big red light on it.

"You know what, there's more of you on that than there is me," Yao smiled. Ivan's grin dropped and he looked sad for minute.

"Shit," Ivan concluded. "What do you want?"

"You tied to my bed next week, done?" Yao smiled.

"How naked?" Ivan asked.

"Underwear, tied by the hands," Yao smiled. Ivan sighed heavily then nodded.

"Fine, done," Ivan laughed a bit. Yao giggled shaking his head.

"You know it's not blackmail if you like it!" Yao rolled his eyes.

"I don't care what position we're in or who's topping as long as you're doing these things with me," Ivan pulled Yao close. "Because you're mine!" Ivan pounced pulling Yao into his arms.

Yao screamed and giggle as Ivan ran his hands up the smaller man's sides to tickle him. He loved Yao's laugh, it was the most beautiful music Ivan had ever heard.

Ivan gave up on the tickling and leaned forward pecking the smaller man on the lips.

"I love you," Ivan grinned.

"I love you to," Yao replied. Yao had always loved Ivan in one way or another, despite the fact that their nations may drift apart they would always remain bonded as humans. Never to leave the other… ever.

 **A/N: Hope you liked it, would love some reviews and favorites!**

 **~SeeleFairyWitch~**


End file.
